Moondance
by the female apophis
Summary: While off-world, our favorite would-be couple share a tender moment. You get a bonus song with this fic! (plz r&r!) Soz for the gay review!


Moondance

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did, but I don't. So don't sue me. This story is purely for the entertainment of the fans. I don't own the song either.

Spoilers: Can't think of any, sorry. Just know that Daniel is back.

Rating: PG-13

Archive: Sure, just ask me.

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Type: Romance/Angst

Summary: While off world, our favorite would-be couple shares a tender moment. Told from Sam's POV. (PS you get a bonus song with this fic!)

A/N: I love the song that I got this idea from. I just hope I can tie it in correctly with my story. Hope you all enjoy. Plz R&R.

********************

We were sitting around the campfire. I don't know who fell asleep first, Jonas or Teal'c. Yes, Teal'c fell asleep. He has ever since he lost his symbiote. Jonas was a heavy sleeper from the beginning.

Daniel said that he would take his watch.

Apparently neither Jack nor I were quite ready to go to sleep. Go figure.

I don't know who got up first, him or me. I guess it was me. I got up to go for a walk. He said he would come with me. Daniel just grunted in reply and we walked off together.

After a few minutes of a comfortable silence I finally stopped and looked at him. He in turn did the same.

"Something on your mind Carter?"

"Yes actually."

"What is it?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yes, Jack, us."

"I'm not quite sure I'm following you here Carter. Care to elaborate?"

"You've been distant since Daniel came back."

"So have you."

"But..."

"But what? Fine, you know what, we've both been distant."

"Then let's correct it."

"How?"

"Dance with me."

"What, here?"

"Where else?"

"We're in the middle of nowhere Carter."

"Follow me."

As I take off in the direction of the waterfall Teal'c and I found today I hear him grudgingly reply.

A few minutes later, we arrive. He comes to a stop behind me.

"Will this do?"

"Yeah, it'll do."

I just stand there, waiting for him to ask me to dance.

"Right, sorry. Carter would you care to dance."

"No, but Sam would."

"Well, then, Sam, may I have this dance?"

"Indeed you may Jack."

He smiles when he realizes I called him by his first name. I smile in return. I just hope this works out alright.

As the moon slowly rises over the waterfall, I'm suddenly reminded of a song. I begin to sing the words.

__

Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance,

With the stars up above in your eyes.

A fantanbulus night to make romance,

Neith the cover of October sky.

And all the leaves on the trees are falling,

To the sound of the breezes that blow.

And I'm trying to please to the calling,

Of your heartstrings that play soft and low.

And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush.

And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush.

Can I just have one more moondance with you my love?

Can I just make some more romance with you my love?

Well, I wanna make love to you tonight,

I can't wait 'til the morning has come.

And I know that the time is just right,

And straight into my arms you will run.

And when you come, my heart will be waiting,

To make sure that you're never alone.

There and then all my dreams will come true dear.

There and then I will make you my own.

Anytime I touch you, you just tremble inside.

And I know how much you want me that,

You can't hide.

Can I just have one moondance with you my love?

Can I just make some more romance with you my love?

Well, I wanna make love to you tonight

I can't wait 'til the morning has come.

And I know that the time is just right,

And straight into my arms you will run.

And when you come, my heart will be waiting,

To make sure that you're never alone.

There and then all my dreams will come true dear.

There and then I will make you my own.

Anytime I touch you, you just tremble inside

And I know how much you want me that

You can't hide.

Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?

Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?

Can I just have on more moondance with you, my love?

Can I just make some more romance with you...

My love.

When I said 'my love' I looked directly into Jack's eyes. As I continued to gaze longingly into those dark depths, he looked into mine.

Without breaking eye contact, our lips come closer and closer together. My eyelids began to droop of their own account and so did Jack's.

My eyes closed as our lips touched. I think his did too.

Our first kiss. Correction, our first 'real' kiss.

It's soft, and tender. It's almost as if I'm kissing air, it's so light. It's hard to describe what it did to me though. Its passionate and sent shivers down my spine.

Suddenly the kiss becomes more passionate. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck, and he acts as though he never wants to move his hands from around my waist.

His tongue slides easily into my mouth and I don't know what to do. I end up sliding mine into his mouth. He seems to enjoy it.

When we finally break for air, we rest our foreheads together.

"What do we do now?"

I smile up at him as he says it.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Well, I know **_that_**. I mean, do we do it?"

"Do you want to?"

"Do you?"

"Do you think I would have kissed you if I didn't?"

"What's is this twenty one questions?"

"Are we going to or not?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

He seems stunned that I answered so readily. I've wanted this for a long time. I plan on showing that to him.

We make our way back to camp where we discover that Teal'c is now on watch.

"O'Neill, Major Carter. I hope that you found your walk most satisfactory."

"Yeah, we did, actually."

Teal'c bows his head slightly. Both of us have already done our watch so we cross over to the tent that we put up. We ended up having to share it. At this point in time, I don't really care.

As soon as I close the zipper Jack grabs me around the waist and pulls me to him. I'm momentarily stunned, and freeze in his arms.

He senses my hesitation and loosens his hold on me. I wrap his arms tighter around me as he goes to remove them. He begins to kiss my neck and I moan in pleasure. He takes this as his cue to turn me gently around in his arms. I do it without hesitation. He then begins his assault on my mouth again. I don't try to stop him.

When he goes to pull my shirt off over my head I don't stop him. I let him do what he wants. When he's done what he wants to me, I remove his clothes from him. I smile when he starts planting butterfly kisses along my neck.

***

When I woke up the next morning, I was resting comfortably on top of him. I looked up and noticed that he was already awake. He was smiling sleepily at me.

"Hey."

"Hey beautiful."

When I make no move to move he runs his hand up and down my spine. The motion sends shivers of pleasure down the length of my entire body. He senses my pleasure and continues to do the action.

"You are one wicked man, you know that?"

"Yes, I did. Try telling me something I don't know."

"Daniel is currently listening to this entire conversation on the other side of that flap." I nod with my head in the direction of the opening.

As soon as I said it, I heard Daniel scurry away to his own tent. If we don't do something soon, the entire SGC will know about this by the time we get back to base tomorrow.

I love Daniel to death, but he has a big mouth on him.

Jack just smiles at me and in one fluid motion, pins me on my back.

He then proceeds to hungrily capture my lips.

"Jack."

"Hmm."

"We have to get dressed."

He groans in annoyance. I can't say I blame him. I really wanted him to continue his exploration of my body.

He found a spot last night that I didn't even know existed.

He kisses me one last time before letting me up and we get dressed in a comfortable silence.

When we step out into the cool morning air, Teal'c smiles at us. Daniel and Jonas seem to be deep in conversation.

"Morning campers!"

"Good morning O'Neill, Major Carter." Teal'c is the only one who answers us. Daniel and Jonas don't seem to know what to say. I think that's a first. But I can't be sure.

"How much time do we have before we have to be back Carter?"

"About two hours sir." I hate calling him that. By the look in his eye, he feels the same way.

Both of us know that we have to keep things the same between us.

"Let's start getting packed up then. That'll take us about half an hour, and it's at least an hour's walk back to the 'gate. I'm sure Hammond won't mind if we're a little early."

"Yes sir."

We quickly get packed up and ready to head out.

A few hours later we're back on Earth. Hammond looks a little more...thoughtful today.

"SG-1, I take it the mission was successful."

"Yes sir."

"Good, head down to the infirmary. Colonel, Major, if you could please see me as soon as your done."

"Yes sir."

We get done at the same time and quickly make our way to the general's office. Jack knocks on the door rapidly.

"Come."

We do as we're told.

"Jack, Sam. Come in, please. There's something here I want you to see."

"Sir?"

"Take a look at this."

Jack takes it from him and I pull it closer to me. Together we read it.

I can't believe this.

The president has given us his permission to be together. He says it's the least he can do considering all of the things we've done for the country.

Jack and I hug. Hammond smiles at us and tells us to get the hell out of his office and go enjoy some extended downtime.

I'm sure we are.

***

It's been six months now.

I'm getting married in the morning.

~fin~

Congrats!

You've made it this far. Now, you know what to do. Please review. You've already done the reading part. Hope you enjoyed it.

"Washington D.C. is to lying what Wisconsin is to cheese."-Dennis Miller


End file.
